Maybe Christmas isn't so bad
by realornotreal22
Summary: Booth and Brennan Christmas shopping for Parker...Full info in the author's note...one shot, possibly a two chapter story. Please read!
1. Christmas shopping

Authors note: Okay, so this story sorta applies to my other story called 'I Want You', but it's basically a Christmas one-shot. For those who haven't read my other story, Seeley and Temperance have been together for almost a year and they have been living together for about seven months. Rebecca is out of the picture and Booth now has full custody. Parker has been living with Seeley for nine months and Seeley, Temperance and Parker have been living as a family for seven months. Okay, well, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of its characters; fox does.

"Okay, Bones, time to go Christmas shopping!"

Seeley Booth walked through the door, clapping his hands together in excitement. Temperance Brennan looked up from toweling her hair dry and rolled her eyes. She sighed heavily.

"Booth…you know I don't like going Christmas shopping…" She said.

"We aren't shopping for us, yet, we're shopping for other people." Booth said.

"Other people?" She asked, letting him know she couldn't think of any.

"Gee, Temperance, I dunno…" Seeley bit his lip in mock concentration "Parker?"

Tempe sighed and set down the towel. She turned to face him.

"You don't need me to help you with that."

"No, but I'd like you to."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"We can't go shopping with Parker here anyhow; he's five, I think that he would notice if we start buying a bunch of toys that he's been talking about for the past few weeks."

"Parker isn't here." Booth said, rebutting her reasoning for declining.

"What? Where is he?" Tempe asked, clearly annoyed and concerned.

"I took him to Jack and Angela's. I told you I was gonna take him." Seeley said.

"No, you didn't. I think I would have remembered you telling me that you're taking our son to Angela's." Tempe said.

"I'm sorry; I thought I did." Booth said, thinking hard.

She smiled at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. She walked passed him, out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

"Why are you so fixated on involving me with Christmas this year, Booth? You were around for the last two Christmas's and I wasn't into the holidays then, either. Why are you trying so hard this year?" Brennan asked.

"Because, Bones, it's important. I'm trying harder this year because this year is even more special than the years before." Booth said, sitting on their bed.

"Why? What's more important this year?" Brennan asked indifferently.

After a few seconds of silence, she looked over at him concern evident in her expression.

"Because…well, it's our first Christmas as me and you…" He glanced up at her.

Tempe smiled and kneeled in front of him. Placing her hands on his knees, she kissed him lightly.

"Okay, I'll do it for you." He smiled. "And Parker." She added as an afterthought.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

She ran a hand through his hair and stood.

"Where you going?" Booth asked.

"To call Angela."

Tempe picked up her cell and dialed her best friends' number. Booth stood and opened his mouth to question her actions, but was silenced with a small motion of Brennan's hand.

"Hey, Sweetie." Angela answered the phone with excitement.

"Hi, Ange. How's everything?" Tempe asked.

"Fine, Sweetie. What's up?" She asked.

"Can I talk to Parker?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on. Sweetie, it's your mom." Angela said to Parker.

She heard a shriek in the background.

"Mommy!!!" Parker screamed excitedly.

"Hi, baby. Are you having fun?" Tempe asked.

"Yes! Uncle Jack let me jump off the stairs and he caught me!"

Tempe's mouth dropped in surprise and shock. Booth gave her a questioning look. Tempe shook her head and went back to talking with Parker.

"That's nice, honey. I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you because I didn't get to see you when you left."

"Yeah, you were in the shower. I love you too mommy!" Parker shrieked.

Tempe smiled.

"Make sure you're good for Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy." Parker said obediently.

"You always are. I love you." Tempe said.

"I love you more!" Parker retaliated.

"That's not possible." Tempe said.

"Yeah huh!"

"Nah uh! But we will settle on a truce right now, deal?" Tempe said.

"Fine." Parker said in mock stubbornness.

Seeley pulled her arm to get her attention. "Tell him I love him." He whispered.

"Your Daddy loves you."

"I love him too!" Parker said.

"Okay, bye Sweetie." Tempe said.

"Bye mommy."

As she set the phone down, she felt arms snake around her waist from behind.

"You love that child too much." He whispered into her ear.

"As do you." She said, turning to face him.

She kissed him lightly and pulled him in for a tight embrace.

"Okay, we have to go shopping now." Seeley whispered.

"All right. Do you have Parker's Christmas list?" She asked, pulling away and walking over to the closet to grab her black flats.

"Yes." He held up a sealed envelope with Parker's childish handwriting scrawled on the front.

"Why is it in an envelope?" She walked over to Seeley to get a closer look. "And why is it addressed to Santa Claus?"

"I told him I would mail it to Santa for him…" He trailed off, knowing her view on the "Santa situation".

"Booth! There is no Santa!" Tempe said.

"I know that, but Parker is only five years old and he deserves the right to have faith in something fictional. There's no harm in that." Seeley said.

"And what are you going to say when he's older?" Tempe asked.

"We'll just worry about that when he's older…"

"Seeley! It's better not to procrastinate. You don't have to tell him, I will."

"Temperance, if you tell our son there is no Santa right now, I will be so angry with you." Booth said danger in his eyes.

Tempe sighed and held up her hands in defeat.

"All right. I promise that I won't tell him." She said, walking out of their bedroom and into the living room.

"Good because he loves Christmas and he told me that he is going to make his mommy love Christmas just as much as he does." Booth said, trailing after her.

She smiled. _Only Parker…_Booth laughed, knowing what she was thinking.

"Are we gonna go?" She asked, fully ready to leave.

"Yes, Bones, we're going."

He stuffed his wallet and Parker's list into his back pocket and headed out the door.

Once they entered the mall, Booth automatically pointed to an extravagant toy store to their right. Brennan shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"Na uh, don't you remember that place? We went there for his birthday…"

Seeley thought back to a few months ago. Tempe smiled, _he remembers._

"Oooooh yeah…not such a good place…" Booth gave her a look. Tempe smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist, leading him away from the store.

"Let's go to Macy's." Booth said, placing his arm on her shoulders.

Tempe let him lead her through the mass of Christmas shoppers toward Macy's. She hesitated slightly at the long line full of eager children waiting to see Santa. Noticing her hesitance, Booth studied her face and was surprised to see something other than annoyance and distaste etched in her features. He looked closer. _Is that happiness? No way, couldn't be…not from Temperance Brennan. _

"Maybe it's not so bad that something fictional can bring so much happiness." He whispered into her ear.

She turned, sly grin on her face. "Maybe not…"

"See? Now that you're a Mom, you can see just how important it is to have happiness; even if it is just for a short time once a year." Booth said, holding her hand.

Tempe laughed at the knowing grin plastered on his adorable face.

"Aw, Seeley, you're so cute." She grinned widely and walked into Macy's.

Seeley ran to catch up to her after he grabbed a cart.

"Okay, necessities first." She made a beeline to the boys' corner of the store.

"Bones!" Booth called, running ever faster to reach his girlfriends side.

"He definitely needs new socks, underwear, and his shoes are pretty worn."

Seeley finally made it to her and sighed heavily.

"Sheesh, Bones, it's like you don't even notice the crowd of shoppers."

"I don't." She replied, snatching a bag of white, black, and blue socks. After checking the size and material, she dropped them in the shopping cart and moved on to the little boy briefs on her left.

"You know, for someone who practically despises shopping, you're pretty good at it." Seeley laughed as a fierce glare shot from her eyes.

"He's more into Superman than Spiderman now, isn't he?" Brennan asked, holding up the little briefs. Booth nodded and indicated to the underwear in her left hand. She dropped those into the cart as well and headed off to the shoe department. _God she's a great Mom…how did that happen so quickly? _Booth wondered as he trailed after her. She picked out a pair of black converses' and held them out to Seeley.

"Cute?" She questioned.

"Very, but aren't those going to be too big? I thought he wore a size six."

"Nope, grew outta those. His toes are always black from his socks and red from where it rubs against them." She said, placing the shoes in a box and setting them in the cart. She wandered down the aisle and stopped in front of the character tennies.

"Aw, Booth, look!" She pulled down a pair of pink tennis shoes with the Princess's Ariel, Belle, and Cinderella printed on the sides.

"Um, Sweetie, we have a son…" Seeley said, laughing.

She playfully swatted him on the arm. "I know! They're just so cute!" She set them down and picked up a pair of white tennis shoes with Harry Potter imprints on each side. It showed Harry on his Firebolt, reaching for the golden snitch. Tempe held them out, smiling.

"Look! They light up!" She demonstrated by tapping the soles of the shoe.

He nodded, smiling widely. _God, I love her so much…_He thought as she placed them in a box and set it atop the other shoe box. She began heading toward the clothes department, but stopped short when she noticed her boyfriend hadn't moved.

"Seeley, are you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He called, smiling at her.

As they reached the clothes, Tempe automatically faced the jeans and began looking through the sizes. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a pair of pants and put them in the cart. Tempe began looking through the tee shirts folded haphazardly on the shelves while Seeley looked through a solitary rack holding sweatshirts. After a few minutes, each returned to the cart with merchandise.

"Oh, I didn't think about getting him a sweatshirt! Smart." Tempe laughed.

Tempe took his place behind the cart and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Now for the _actual _Christmas list?" Seeley asked.

"Yes, Sweetheart, the _actual _Christmas list." Tempe said, shaking her head.

Seeley pulled it out of his back pocket.

"Now, will you do the honors of unveiling what is within?" She joked.

"You know that you're making fun of Parker, right? He was worried that it would open and his list would fall out and get lost." Seeley said, opening it quite easily.

Tempe smiled. _He's so smart, but so young…_She gently pulled the list from his grasp and read her son's adorable scrawl. Seeley leaned over her shoulder to read the list as well.

"So how does this work? Do we get him _everything _on the list?" Tempe asked, turning her head to look at him.

"No, Tempe, he doesn't need everything on the list." Seeley said making his way to the toy section.

"Why not? Our total income is well enough to pay for everything he asked for."

"Because, Bones, we don't want our son growing up to be a spoiled rich kid. We want him to stay as innocent as possible for as long as possible."

Tempe laughed. "Well, we aren't gonna find anything he wants here."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go wait in the infamous Christmas line." Seeley said, rolling his eyes.

"It can't be that bad." Tempe said. "Christmas is still three weeks away."

"Bones, do you _see_ all the people?" Booth asked, incredulous.

"Nope, I only see you." Tempe said, smiling happily.

Booth smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Only you can make waiting in line fun." Seeley said.

"Don't I know it." Tempe said, enjoying being within his embrace.

She walked forward, lightly pushing the cart with Seeley walking with her from behind.

"Excuse me." They turned. "Did you drop this?"

A woman in her early thirties held up a blue tee shirt with Harry Potter imprinted on it.

"Oh, yeah. Did we run it over?" Tempe took the shirt and examined it.

"Temperance?" The woman looked closer. "Temperance Brennan?"

Tempe glanced from the woman to Seeley, finally settling on the woman.

"Y-yes? Do I know you?" Brenn asked.

"Sarah Mathers. We were in the same foster home…" Sarah trailed off.

Tempe looked at her critically. Recognition dawned on her face.

"Really? You look so different…" Tempe said, shaking her head.

"So do you…You have a son?" She asked, glancing at her cart.

"Yeah, his name is Parker." She held out a professional picture of the three of them taken a few months prior.

"Wow, he's adorable. How old his he?" Sarah asked.

"He's five."

She glanced up at Seeley. "He's definitely the father, I see."

"Yeah, Seeley Booth." Seeley held out his hand.

The cashier finished ringing up their items and placed them all in bags.

"Well, he's beautiful and it's good to see that you grew up well."

Seeley paid for the purchases and picked up all the bags.

"Thanks, you too." They both smiled and went their separate ways.

He glanced at her and waited for her to speak. When she didn't, he decided to leave it alone. They walked in peaceful silence, weaving in and out of the crowd. They made their way to Toy R' Us without incident.

"Is this what he meant?" Tempe asked, holding up a remote control toy car.

Seeley took the box from her to see what it came with and to read the warnings.

"Ages 5 and up." He read aloud. "Perfect."

Tempe laughed as he skipped over to the other side of the room. She trailed behind, making it evident that she didn't know him to the untrained eye. He noticed this and ran up to her, looking and acting eerily like Parker, and grabbed her hand. She rolled her eyes and let him drag her through the mass of children and their parents. They stopped in front of a shelf full of art supplies.

"Who would bring their children shopping with them?" Tempe asked, looking around.

"Well, Sweetie, not everyone has people to watch them." Seeley said.

"Still, they all have to be out of their minds. I guess it's not that hard to bring an infant in a stroller, but someone like that…" She indicated to a mother pushing a twin stroller consisting of toddlers and holding a screaming baby between 6 and 8 months. Seeley grimaced and whistled.

"Wow, that poor woman."

Tempe shrugged and shook her head. They walked around the store and picked out a few things on Parker's list.

"You know, for a five year old, Parker doesn't ask for much." Tempe said, continuing looking around at the demanding children tugging at their mothers clothes.

"Yeah, he never has." Booth replied, setting the merchandise on the counter.

They paid and walked out laden with shopping bags. They struggled through the two feet of snow to get to the car. When they finally reached it, loaded the bags and got in, Temperance was freezing. Booth turned the heat on full blast and reached over to rub her leg.

"You know, I actually had fun today…" Tempe said, turning from the window to look at Seeley.

"Yeah, I figured you did." Booth replied. "Looks like Christmas isn't so bad after all."

"I'm warming up to it…" Tempe said, half smiling and taking his hand in hers.

"Good." Booth smiled at her and stroked her hand.

"Are we picking up Parker?" Tempe asked.

"Yeah and you gotta keep him busy while I hide all his gifts, okay?"

Tempe laughed and nodded. As they pulled up, Parker opened the door and ran out to the car screaming "Mommy! Daddy!" Tempe got out of the car and let Parker jump into her arms. Seeley got out as well and went to hug his son.

"Hey bud, did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yes! Lots!" Parker said.

Tempe gave both Angela and Jack a hug and thanked them for babysitting.

"No problem, Sweetie, you know how much we love him." Ange said as Jack nodded in agreement.

"Okay, bye Sweetie. Love you." Angela said, hugging Parker and kissing him. Jack gave him a hug as well and they all waved goodbye as Booth placed him in his booster seat. On the drive home, Tempe glanced back at her sons sleeping form.

"I don't think it's going to be too hard to distract him while you hide his gifts."

Seeley looked through the rearview mirror and smiled.

"We gotta thank Jack and Angela later for tiring him out."

They both laughed quietly. Once they pulled up, Tempe opened up the back door and unbuckled Parker's booster seat.

"I'll take Parker in. Can you get all the bags?" Tempe asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, Bones."

Once Parker was tucked in and all his presents hidden, Booth and Tempe finally made it to their bedroom after a long day of shopping. After changing and cuddling up in bed, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

I hope you liked it! I'm considering on whether or not to have another chapter for this…Review and tell me if you think I should have one more chapter of _actual _Christmas, not just the shopping. Thanks!

-Lisa


	2. Authors Note

Hey fans!!! I'm sooo very sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in months, but I haven't any access to the internet at my house, therefore my stories go untold till then…I promise that I will update AS SOON as I get the internet back at my apartment!!! Thanks to all those that have reviewed while I have been away and I'm very sorry for keeping you all waiting!!! Thanks

-Lisa


	3. Our little Family

**Authors Note: **After the many requests for more, I've decided to continue the Christmas story. Sorry that it's extremely late…but I haven't had internet. Well, thanks to all those who reviewed previously and I apologize for the immensely prolonged wait. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or its characters.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth hugged one another close and pulled the heavy comforter above their heads.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Parker Booth screamed at the top of his voice as he radically jumped on their king sized bed. Tempe gave Seeley a look of defeat underneath the blanket. He shook his head and hurriedly jumped up to pull Parker beneath the sheets. Parker shrieked in surprise and found himself lying in between Tempe and Seeley.

"Hey, no fair." He pouted.

Tempe smiled at the adorable look on his face and wrapped her arm around him, pulling him away from Seeley. Parker put a look of defiance on his face and went "Hmph!" Tempe easily slid him out of the bed and stood up with Parker in her arms. Seeley pushed the blanket off and sat up.

"How 'bout you put on some music, keep it low, and sit next to the tree while Daddy and I wake up?" Tempe said to Parker. "Mmmmmmkay!" He yelled, running out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"No opening ANTHING! Do you understand???" Tempe yelled from the bedroom door.

"Yes, Mommy!!!" Parker replied innocently.

Tempe rolled her eyes and turned back to Seeley. He was curled up underneath the blanket, eyes closed, feigning sleep. She walked over to the bed and lay down next to him. She gently stroked his face.

"You know that doesn't work unless I'm gone for at least five minutes." She said. He couldn't help but laugh.

"That's what I thought." She stood to get her robe. "Now get up."

Seeley propped his head up on his elbow and gazed at her with tantalizing eyes.

"Not gonna work. Get up." She said, walking into the bathroom where her bathrobe lay.

"But Tempe, it's— she cut him off with "I don't wanna hear that it's six in the morning. I know this, but that's what happens when we have a five year old in the house." He sighed and reluctantly got up as well. She handed him his bathrobe and he covered his boxer clad, shirtless self. As they walked out into the hall, they spotted Parker in front of the gift laden tree; hands clasped together, temptation almost overpowering him.

"Every single gift under that tree better be _exactly _how they were yesterday." Seeley said from inside of the kitchen. Tempe laughed and handed him the coffee can from inside the cupboard.

"You know they are…but we better get out there fast because I don't think he can handle it much longer." Tempe said, glancing into the living room. Parker was gradually inching his tiny hand towards the nearest gift.

"Parker Seeley Booth!" His arm shot back within a millisecond.

"I didn't touch it!" He shrieked.

Seeley leaned against the countertop with two mugs full of steaming hot coffee in his hands. He handed one to Tempe and followed her out into the living room. Parker looked up at them both, bottom lip out and aquiver. Seeley rolled his eyes and nodded his head as they both sat on the couch. Parker lunged forward and grabbed at the nearest present. He ripped off the wrapping paper, his fingers getting slightly caught on the tape, and screamed delightedly. It was the remote control racecar that he had written down on his list to Santa.

"He got my letter!" Parker screamed excitedly.

"I told ya I mailed it, Bub." Seeley said.

Tempe laughed at the picture she snapped of him holding the box and screaming. Parker carefully set it aside and lunged for the next box with his name on it. Once Parker finished opening the presents from 'Santa', he was left with a little less than half from his parents, grandparents, Jack, Angela, and Zack. He opened all the clothes with slightly less enthusiasm, but he did shriek happily once he noticed that his new things contained Superman and Harry Potter. Tempe took a picture with every gift received. He jumped up and ran over to Tempe and Seeley after opening the large art kit bought at a real art store. From the look on his face and the tight hug given to each of them, Parker knew the art supplies weren't from Toy's R Us.

"You're welcome, Buddy. Now go and finish opening up your gifts, okay?" Seeley said.

"Mmmmmmmkay!" Parker hopped off the couch and resumed his position underneath the large Christmas tree. He picked up another present and started to unwrap it, but stopped when Tempe asked who it was from.

"Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack." Parker ripped off the wrapping and screamed delightedly. "Look! Look!" He held up the first three hardback Harry Potter books. Both Tempe and Seeley's mouths dropped.

"I can't believe they bought you those! I was wondering why the box was so heavy!" Seeley exclaimed.

"I finally get to read them!" Parker screamed.

Seeley and Tempe had just taught him to read that summer and all he wanted to do was expand his vocabulary and learn enough to be able to read Harry Potter. He gently set them down and moved over to the next present; also from Jack and Angela. He opened it with a huge amount of fervor and shrieked even louder than the previous one. Temperance shook her head as he held up the next three Harry Potter books.

"I have them all!!! Can you believe that Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack bought me _all _of them??!" Parker clapped his hands excitedly and set the books aside.

He picked up the gift from Zack and unwrapped it. His mouth dropped in awe as he stared at the puzzle.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Parker said, bringing it over to Tempe and Booth.

It was a puzzle of the skeleton; a 3D puzzle. Parker sat in his mother's lap and examined the gift.

"Squints." Seeley muttered, shaking his head.

Tempe rolled her eyes and swatted him on the arm. She set the puzzle onto the table and let Parker finish opening his gifts.

As he finished, Seeley walked over to the tree and removed a hidden gift from within the tree. He knelt down beside Parker who was eagerly playing with his toys and examining his new gifts.

"Hey, Bub, can you do me a favor?" Parker nodded fervently. "Can you sit here for awhile and play, so Mommy and Daddy can have some alone time?"

"Suuuuure…where are you going?" Parker asked suspiciously.

"Just to our bedroom, but you have to promise that you'll be good and stay here, okay?" Booth said. Parker squinted his brows in confusion, but reluctantly relented.

"Yes, Daddy. I promise." Parker said.

"That's my boy. We'll be out in a little bit, Parker."

He beckoned to Tempe and she gave him a curious look as though saying _We're not having sex with our son in the next room. _He laughed and pulled her by the hand towards their bedroom. He closed the door behind him and sat her down on the bed. She looked into his eyes, seeing something else there, definitely not arousal.

"Seeley, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned. He shook his head and smiled.

"How long have we known each other, Bones?" He asked.

"Three years…seriously, Booth, what's wrong?" She gently touched his face.

"And we've been together for a little bit over a year…that's a long time, isn't it?"

She looked at him and nodded her head cautiously.

"Do you love me?" He searched her eyes.

"Of course I do." She smiled, never hesitating.

"This past year, with you and Parker…I've never been this happy before…It's made me see that I never wanna be apart from you and I know that Parker never wants to be either…This year has showed me how great we are as a couple, as a family…I love you so much Tempe…and I want you to know that I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I promise you that I will always love you, no matter what happens…I will always be here for you whenever you need me and I'll be here even if you don't…I know you've always contemplated marriage and love and psychology, Bones…but I know you love me and I know that I'll be able to make you happy…so…Temperance Brennan…will you marry me?"

He carefully opened the box that he had taken out of the tree and revealed a gorgeous diamond ring; one medium sized stone surrounded by six small ones, three on each side. She stared at it, tears in her eyes.

"Seeley…yes, of course I will." Tempe said, completely ecstatic. They both smiled happily and he took her into his arms and kissed her. When they broke apart, he took her hand and easily slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

"Merry Christmas, Angel." Seeley whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Tempe and Seeley returned to the living room to find the sleeping form of Parker lying in front of the tree. Seeley gently picked him up and carried him into his bedroom. Once he was laid down and tucked in, both Seeley and Tempe kissed him on the cheek and silently closed the door. Seeley yawned and wrapped his arm around Temperance's waist.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" She asked, checking her watch; 7:30am.

"Oh, a couple of hours…he'll be up no later than 10 though." He said, closing their bedroom door and walking towards their bed. Both relieved themselves of their robes and scrambled into bed, pulling the covers with them. Tempe lay down, examining the beautiful diamonds, Seeley lying next to her with his arms wrapped tightly around her. He gazed at her slender left hand as well.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes, very much. It's beautiful…it's exactly what I would've picked out, how'd you know? Did Angela help you?" She asked suspiciously.

"No!" He pretended to be offended. "And here I thought you had faith in me…"

"Well, then, what made you get this particular one?" She asked him.

"I saw it…and it…called out to me…I just knew that was the one." He shrugged.

Tempe smiled happily and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I know, I can feel it. You don't even need to say it," He whispered "but I love to hear it."

She snuggled against his bare chest and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiing!

"Damn it!" Temperance cursed and buried her head deeper into Seeley's bare chest. She had been having an incredible dream; she was walking down the aisle wearing the most beautiful dress, holding the most beautiful flowers, with her incredibly handsome fiancé in awe at her beauty…_stupid phone_ she thought.

"Hold on, Sweetie, I'll get it." He leaned over her and picked up her cell. "Hello."

"Why are you sleeping?" Angela yelled through the phone.

"Because we were up at 6:00am opening gifts." Seeley yawned.

"So? It's Christmas! You're not allowed to be sleeping! It's almost 11:00am!"

"Shit, really?"

"Yes and we're supposed to be meeting for lunch at 11:45am. We can't push back the reservations, it's Christmas." Angela said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, Ange, I know. We'll be there." Seeley said, stroking Tempe's face.

"You better be." Angela said with attitude. "Is Brenn awake?"

"Yeah, we're up. We'll call you when we're on our way." Seeley said.

Angela sighed and shook her head. "Aha, sure. See ya soon. Bye."

"Mmmhmm bye."

Tempe turned and yawned.

"C'mon baby, we gotta get up. It's already 11:00am." He said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and running his palm down her face.

"Already?" She asked through a yawn. Seeley laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, and you know that Angela will kill us if we're late."

"Ugh." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Seeley sat up and gently took her with him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We still have to get up." He said, standing.

She glared at him, puppy pout in place. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm gonna go and wake Parker; you better not be in bed when I get back."

"Now there's something I've never heard you say 'you better _not_ be in bed when I get back'. Normally it's completely the opposite."

He raised his eyebrows at her and shook his head. She stuck her tongue out at him and reluctantly got up. He laughed and blew her a kiss.

"Parker?" He entered the room with skilled ease. "Hey, Bub, it's time to get up."

He moaned quietly and turned over fitfully. Seeley walked over to his bed and gently rubbed his small back.

"C'mon baby, you gotta get up. Mommy's already awake."

He turned onto his back and carefully opened his eyes.

"Good morning."

"Mornin' Daddy."

Seeley smiled and kissed him atop his mass of curls. He walked over to the dresser and picked out Parker's clothes for the day. He set them on the bed and gently lifted Parker off the bed and onto the floor.

"Go brush your teeth, okay?"

"Mmm hmm."

Parker trudged quietly toward the bathroom. Seeley watched him, smile in place. He made sure that Parker was doing as he was told then made his way to his bedroom. He found Tempe in the closet, riffling through her clothes. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Good job, you're awake." He laughed, his warm breath tickling her cheek.

She laughed, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You're telling me, its tough having a five year old at Christmas."

"Speaking of which…"

A shirtless boy in blue jeans charged into their bedroom and scrambled onto their bed. He stood and began jumping on the bed.

"Daddy! I'm not tired anymore!!! I brushed my teeth and I'm not tired anymore!"

Tempe abandoned her attempt at finding clothes and caught Parker in mid-jump. She tossed him on the bed, onto his back, and tickled him ferociously. Seeley came up from behind Tempe and pinned her on the bed, beneath him.

"Run, Parker, run!" Seeley yelled.

Parker quickly jumped up and began tickling Tempe too. She shrieked and wiggled beneath their touch. She escaped through her mysterious Brennan ways and chased the boys through the house. Eventually the fun was put to a halt when Tempe noticed the time.

"Oh crap, we better get ready. It's already 11:30am. Parker, go finish getting dressed and make sure you brush your hair, it's puffy." She padded Parker on the behind and walked toward her bedroom. She quickly slipped on a black skirt and v-necked white tank and rushed into the bathroom. Seeley walked in behind her and brushed his teeth. They both quickly finished and grabbed what they needed. At 11:40am, they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Are we late?" Parker asked no one in particular.

"Just a little, love, but its okay. We'll get there." Tempe said.

Just then Seeley's cell rang in the backseat. Parker picked it up and read aloud "Jack". Recognition dawned on his face after a few seconds. "It's Uncle Jack, Daddy."

"Go ahead and answer it."

Parker flipped the phone open and shouted into it. "Hi Uncle Jack!" Jack pulled the phone from his ear, not expecting that loud of a greeting. He replaced it and laughed.

"Hi Parker, what're you doing?"

"Talking on the phone! Duh!" He laughed happily. Jack smiled.

"Okay, _where _are you then?"

"In the car…I dunno where…Daddy's driving and Mommy's making herself look prettier." He said. Tempe turned and smiled at her son.

"Oh, well, can I talk to your Mom for a sec, bud?" Jack asked.

"Sure! I love you!" Parker said.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon."

Parker handed the phone to Tempe, beaming widely. He loved his little family.

"Hello."

"Where are you? Angela's freaking out. It's almost 12."

"Yeah, I know. We left at 11:40pm, but we hit some heavy traffic in the last five minutes." Tempe said.

"How far away are you?" He asked.

She turned to Booth and asked.

"Booth said we should be there in about five minutes."

Jack shook his head and glanced at Angela who was talking to the man at the front desk.

"You better get here fast. They have plenty of people waiting for a table. Angela is trying to convince them to let us keep ours right now."

"We're in the parking lot." Tempe said hurriedly.

"Let Booth park the car. Come in here with Parker, that's enough people."

"Okay, we're coming."

She hung up the phone and turned to Seeley who was quietly cursing at the car in front of them.

"Parker and I are going to get out here so they won't give our table away."

"Yeah, okay. I'll try to be there in the next half hour." He said sarcastically.

Tempe laughed, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got out of the car. She lifted Parker out of his seat and ran, carrying him, into the restaurant. She burst through the door and spotted Angela arguing with the owner and Jack trying to get her attention.

"I'm here. We're here." Tempe said, over the loud murmur of the crowded restaurant.

"Finally! Where's Seeley?" Angela said, looking around Tempe.

"Don't worry, Ange, he's parking the car." Tempe said, setting the wriggling Parker on the ground. Angela sighed and turned back to the impeccably dressed man behind the podium. Parker shrugged and went to hug Hodgens.

"Hey, kiddo." Jack knelt down and took Parker into his arms.

"Hi Uncle Jack!" He pulled back and jumped up and down excitedly. "Thank you thank you thank you for the Harry Potter books!" Jack laughed and patted his head.

"You should've seen him. He literally went crazy." Brennan said as her snow covered fiancé walked through the door, shaking like a dog.

"Seeley Booth!" Temperance reprimanded. "We're in a nice restaurant and you just made a terrible mess." He shrugged and gave her that I'm-hot-and-you-love-me grin. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. _Yeah Yeah… _Noticing Booth's presence, Angela motioned to him and the man finally called a waiter over to lead them to their table. Jack put an arm around Angela, clearly noticing her distress and annoyance.

"We are never coming here again. If I knew another place to go, we'd be leaving now. Jerks. They were only fifteen minutes late and it's not Booth's fault that their parking lot isn't large enough. Assholes." Angela raged quietly to Jack. He resisted the temptation to start laughing; it was so rare to see Angela angry. And, funnily enough, she was back to the happy, flirtatious girl he loved in minutes.

"What'd you get for Christmas, Sweetie?" Ange asked Parker, who was making a house out of his French fries. He kept his eyes on the house before answering his Aunt. When he didn't look up, Seeley lightly swatted the back of his hand. "Parker, stop that and answer your Aunt." He looked at her as though he had no idea she had asked him a question at all. "Huh?"

"I asked what'd you get for Christmas?" Angela repeated.

"Oooooh sorry, Auntie. I got a lot of stuff from Santa! And Daddy and Mommy and you guys! And Grandma and Grandpa! And even Zach!" He went into a long frenzy and named off every gift he remembered opening, with some help from his parents.

"He had a good Christmas." Seeley said. "What'd you guys do this morning?"

"Oh…we were in bed for a _very _long time…" Jack said, placing a huge emphasis on the word 'very'. Angela smacked his arm and gaped at him.

"Jack! Even I'm not that inappropriate!" She said.

Jack raised his eyebrows "You sure about that?" Angela bit her lip and looked away. The other three began laughing, Jack wrapping his arms around her. When their food arrived, they continued their small, conversational chat. Both Jack and Seeley put money down on the table once everyone finished. They made their way out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. Hodgens grabbed Parker's hand as they crossed the lot.

"How come Zach didn't come?" He asked.

"Zach went home for Christmas. He doesn't get to see his family much, so he always takes off for a few days during the holidays to see them." Jack said.

"Oh…how come he doesn't see his family very much? I see mine all the time." Parker replied.

"Well, Zach's family lives kinda far away…not like yours. We live pretty close to you." Jack winked.

Behind them, Tempe and Angela were talking rapidly as girls do.

"Shit." Brennan stopped to pick up the things that had fallen out of her open purse. Angela bent down to help her and shrieked suddenly. Booth, Hodgens, and Parker turned at the loud sound. She motioned to them to say there was nothing wrong and quickly turned back to Temperance.

"Brenn! Omg! When did that happen?" She lifted her hand and stared intently at the largely impressive diamond glinting on her finger.

"This morning…after Parker opened all of his gifts…" Tempe trailed off.

"Holy Crap, I can't believe it. I didn't plan for that to happen for another year or so…" Angela said.

"I know…but hey, I love him and I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with him…so, why wait?" Tempe said.

"True. So, did you have to think about it at all?" Angela asked.

"Surprisingly, no. Once he asked…I knew." Tempe said.

"Aw, that's exactly what happened with Jack and me." Ange said "Now you know what I meant about the feeling?"

Tempe nodded and sighed.

"Did you guys explain it to Parker?" Angela asked.

Tempe shook her head and bit her lip.

"Why not? He loves you and you live with him and you're his mother. He'll be happy, trust me." Ange said.

Tempe smiled and hugged her best friend. Noticing that Angela and Temperance were still by the entrance, the boys stopped and turned.

"Hey! Are you guys staying or what?" Hodgens yelled across the lot.

The girls broke apart and shot glares in the boys' direction.

"Yes, we're coming!" Angela shouted. "God, I love that man, but he sure knows how to piss me off."

Brennan laughed and put her arm around Angela's shoulders. They began walking towards the boys and a sudden realization hit Ange, making her stop.

"Does this mean you're going to stop helping me with the wedding?" Angela asked.

"What? Why would I do that?" Tempe asked.

"Well, you're going to be wrapped up in your own wedding now…You won't have time for mine…" Angela said, looking down.

"Ange, you've been engaged for 5 months." Tempe said.

"What's your point?" Angela asked. "For once, I'm not getting you…"

"Seeley and I _just _got engaged this morning, Ange. We're not going to get married right now…It's taken you this long to plan yours, and I haven't even started mine…I think it might be awhile."

"You're not going to get hitched?" Ange asked.

"I don't know what that means…" Tempe trailed off, confused.

"You're not gonna run off to Vegas and get married in an alcohol smelling chapel?" Angela asked.

Tempe laughed and stopped when she noticed Angela's seriousness.

"Oh, you're not joking? Sorry… but, no. We aren't getting…hitched." Tempe said.

"Really? But you hate big get togethers…I mean; I was surprised when you agreed to be my maid of honor…but your own wedding? I dunno…" Angela said the last bit in a sort of sing-song voice.

"I'm not that fond of large parties, but I'm not afraid of them anymore. I'm not afraid of everyone who has families because I've found mine. All my life, I was looking for my father and my mother and my brother, my family, but I didn't realize that I already had one…I have a sister who loves me unconditionally and has always been there for me, I have Hodgens who's like my brother and Zach, who's more of a nephew…" She laughed and shook her head. "And, I have the most incredibly adorable child who makes me appreciate cleaning up spilled milk…a fiancé who gave me everything; love, life, parents…I _have_ a family and they've done more for me than my biological family ever did." Tempe said, smile on her face.

"Yeah, you do have a family. And after we finish planning my wedding, your sister will be right by your side, helping you plan yours."

They both laughed and hurriedly made their way to the cars.


End file.
